1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to valve operating mechanisms, and, more particularly, to an adjustable ratio roller rocker for internal combustion engines.
2. Description of Prior Art
References of record are S. F. Briggs U.S. Pat. No. 3,189,001, W. A. Pohle U.S. Pat. No. 4,182,290, B. F. Schmidt U.S. Pat. No. 1,654,020, and J. F. Buehner U.S. Pat. No. 4,187,810. In high performance internal combustion engines, it is frequently desirable to have the capability of changing the valve lifter rocker arm leverage ratio to adapt engine performance and economy to suit certain atmospheric conditions and physical characteristics of the racetracks. It is common practice to accomplish this change by the physical substitution of an entire rocker arm, having the desired leverage ratio, a procedure which is costly from the standpoint of both time and money. The problems of the known Crane VR rocker is that one only has the choice of three ratios, but one has to remove the rocker off of the engine, so as to insert the middle ratio seat. The "VR" rocker also cannot be made with off-set pushrod seats, so as to clear widened intake ports. It has also been found by people who build racing engines, that the "VR" rocker has a tendency to crack around the pushrod seat insert. The adjustable ratio roller rocker, in accordance with the present invention, which is nicknamed "AR" for short, is an addition to a normal roller rocker.
The principal object of this invention is to provide an adjustable ratio roller rocker for internal combustion engines, which will be unique in design, as it will make the known Crane "VR" rocker obsolete, because the present invention is such, that the ratio setting can be made to move 0.01 setting at a time, and it includes thirty different stops in all. However, the actual number of stops and spread of ratio may be different, depending on actual manufacture and different engine designs.
Another object of this invention is to provide an adjustable ratio roller rocker for internal combustion engines, which will be of such design, as to not need the pulling off of the rocker to change to a different ratio, and it will only take two Allen wrenches to change a setting which will take approximately ten seconds per rocker.
Another object of this invention is to provide an adjustable ratio roller rocker for internal combustion engines, which will substantially increase the volumetric efficiency of an engine, by power balancing each cylinder for each to put out equal power regardless of variations in intake manifold, heads, valves, actual cam base lift variations, and flexing of parts, etc.
A further object of this invention is to provide an adjustable ratio roller rocker for internal combustion engines, which will be of such design, as to be adaptable for use on any pushrod valve activated engine, and it will enable auto manufacturers flexibility from state to state for preparing their engines for best power and clean air emissions.